Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device including an ESD protection device.
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is caused by a discharge of an excess or deficiency of electrons on one surface with respect to another surface or to ground. When a static charge exists on an object, electrons become electrically imbalanced. ESD occurs when the imbalanced electrons attempt to reach equilibrium by traveling to another object having a different voltage potential via a discharge path. However, an electrostatic field corresponding to the discharge path can permanently damage ESD-sensitive devices, such as a field effect transistor (FET) or other semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices may include an ESD protection device, such as a buried ESD diode structure disposed under a buried insulator of a semiconductor-on-insulator substrate to protect the semiconductor device from ESD. Deep contacts are required to connect the anode and cathode of the buried ESD diode. When a high-voltage event caused by ESD occurs, the buried ESD diode may shunt current below the buried insulator, which effectively protects the semiconductor device from ESD damage. Further, an increase in thermal dissipation of the heat caused by the ESD may be realized by burying the ESD diode below the buried insulator.
Recent trends in technology have encouraged a reduction in the size of semiconductor devices. As stated above, however, the conventional buried ESD diode requires deep contacts to connect the anode and cathode. Consequently, a reduction in size of a semiconductor device including a conventional ESD diode is limited by the deep contacts.